Eyebot (Fallout: New Vegas)
Eyebot Medical eyebot Repair eyebot Sunset Sarsaparilla eyebot Destroyed eyebot (world object) Broken eyebot (world object) |dialogue =SSHQEyebot.txt (Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters) }} The '''eyebot' is a type of robot encountered in the Mojave Wasteland and in the Divide in 2281. Background Characteristics Specifications Eyebots are aerial spherical robots, slightly larger than the human head, with a loudspeaker and electrical zapper on the front and several long antennas protruding from its top and back. Gameplay attributes Eyebots are hardly strong opponents, and the fact that they are friendly and will attack enemies that engage the player or other wastelanders, means that they are more beneficial than anything else. They are armed with a zapper, and will rarely miss, even over considerable distances. While not a very damaging opponent, the eyebot's mobility, small size and high accuracy can make it a threat if encountered by a low level courier. Fortunately, they are the most fragile robot in the game and can be easily destroyed. When killed, an eyebot will explode, causing minor damage to anything nearby. Variants Eyebot The standard variant of the eyebot. |level =0 |perception =5 |hp =30 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Electrical zap (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |ability3 =Enclave broadcast |items =* Energy cells }} |level =0 |perception =5 |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 =Enclave broadcast |items =* Energy cells * Scrap metal }} |level =0 |perception =5 |hp =30 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* None }} Medical eyebot Medical eyebots appear in the final confrontation with Ulysses, and will consistently heal the damage dealt to him by either the Courier or the Marked men. After being destroyed, they will continually re-spawn unless the Courier manually shuts them off. Ulysses also mentions these were the machines responsible for his survival following the Divide's destruction, mistaking him for a member of the United States Armed Forces due to his jacket. |base id = |level =20 |perception =10 |hp =200 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |attack2 =Energy zap (20 ) |attack3 =Heal zap |ability1 =Healing ammo |ability2 =EDE broadcast effect |ability3 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability4 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Repair eyebot Repair eyebots appear in several nuclear silos spread out across the Divide, maintaining everything that needs to be repaired before eventual launches. After being destroyed, they will continually re-spawn unless the Courier manually shuts them off. |base id = |level =20 |perception =10 |hp =200 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |attack2 =Energy zap (20 ) |ability1 =EDE broadcast effect |ability2 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability3 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells }} Prototype eyebot A world object on display in REPCONN headquarters. Sunset Sarsaparilla eyebot This cut content eyebot (base id 0010470a) was intended to be a sentry alarm, within the Sunset Sarsaparilla factory and warehouse. Notable eyebots * Eyebot duraframe subject E * Prototype eyebot * ED-E (clone) * Destroyed eyebots Notes * According to the REPCONN headquarters museum, the eyebots were originally intended as floating televisions before becoming surveillance and reconnaissance bots. * The Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues makes reference to a television program about an eyebot named Ralphie. A poster for the movie is on the wall behind the bed in the Sink. Twenty of these posters are also found throughout the Divide in the Lonesome Road add-on. * A duraframe eyebot also appears on the cover of the graphic novel All Roads. * According to information given in Lonesome Road, eyebots have no true A.I., making them unique amongst the Enclave's robots. * Two other types of eyebots are added with Lonesome Road, destroyed eyebot and broken eyebot. They are however world objects. * A collectable model of the Fallout: New Vegas eyebot can be found in Fallout 4. Appearances Eyebots appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its add on Lonesome Road, as well as in the graphic novel All Roads. Gallery Ralphie poster.jpg|The poster found in the Sink of the eyebot named Ralphie Category:All Roads characters Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Lonesome Road robots and computers Category:Enclave equipment